The Cursed Prophesy
by Vassandra
Summary: Vassandra is a Night Elf Rogue, she is on a mission to find out information on where the Horde are mobilizing their reinforcements. Along the way she finds out about a prophesy long destined. She must find out who or what this prophesy is talking about before the land is turned to ash and dust!


**A Cursed Prophesy**

"_A child of the moon,_

_Born blessed by the Goddess Elune"_

It was a dark and gloomy night in Thistlefall Forest. Vassandra walked cautiously through the mess of leaves and dead branches in search of her objective. She was to find a horde camp and bring it down along with its leader. She heard a branch snap in two ahead of her, two Orc guards were heading straight towards her. Her slender body rested in the shadows of a large pine tree, ready to pounce on her unsuspecting intruders. She skillfully unsheathed her two daggers from their holsters in one solid fluid moment they were piercing the top of the first Orcs spine, killing him instantly as she became visible. The second Orc charged at her swinging a huge slab of steel that was forged into a giant sword. Vassandra somersaulted backwards avoiding his first attack, she landed on all four in a crouch awaiting the next strike for an opening. The bulky Orc noticed her daggers still implanted in his fallen comrade, realizing his leverage over an unarmed Rogue, he charged at full speed towards her and then a bright flash occurred as he became incased in ice. She smirked at the Orc's inexperience and ignorance, from behind her he saw another Night Elf appear from the shadows, followed by a pure black Night Sabre, he had fallen into their coordinated attack, like a flightless bird. His eyes widened as he saw the hunter draw an arrow and take aim, the arrow flew gracefully through the wind and as the ice finally shattered, in a panic the Orc ducked, but this was the expected event, as the arrow pierced through his skin and muscle tissue hitting the main artery. Enraged, the Orc mustered the last of his strength to charge at the hunter, the gap closing fast as he swung his sword back for a final blow as blood splattered and stained the ground beneath. He was now within striking distance as he swung the heap of metal forward towards the hunter who just stood there watching him, perhaps he was frozen in fear not expecting him to have strength enough to fight? No, He was toppled over as the enormous Night Saber charged and pounced on him with all its weight bringing the huge Orc to the ground. With full force, it bit into the Orcs neck crushing the wind pipe and bones before it could cry out to inform any nearby Horde of their location. The Orc choked as its own blood filled its lungs and slowly drowned while still bleeding out. Vassandra shook her head as she looked down on their kill "That was too easy, seriously, these are supposed to be guards? And the look on this one's face when he fell into your trap was priceless Aro" she laughed, "Pathetic". Aro smiled "He didn't even see it coming, you think they teach them how to correctly fall into traps? Because that was seamless". Vassandra scoffed as she bent down and searched the bodies for any useful supplies or information. She took out a sheet of parchment that was folded in half baring the horde insignia, "looks like we may have found something." Aro looked over at her finding. She opened up the folded parchment and scanned its contents, "They seem to be relocating their camps and doubling the reinforcements. Sounds like it could be fun? As long as they aren't masters of idiocy" Aro couldn't help but smile at Vassandra's comments, she had a very witty personality and was a master of sarcasm, but she also had a serious side to her and knew how to behave when the occasion called for it. All in all she was the best partner Aro had, her skills varied with multiple weapons and fighting styles. Her most honed skill however was a shadow master, she could disappear into the shadows for an extended amount of time and move around to asses weak points in perimeter patrols and secure locations. Her bloodline was known for their subtlety and one shot assassinations, which to anyone else would be intimidating to work with but not Aro. He came from a line of master tamers, taming the most difficult beasts imaginable. Pitch, his enormous Night Saber, stood on all fours at a height of four and a half feet and weighed close to two hundred pounds, and still wasn't at full maturity. What an enormous force he would soon become.


End file.
